


Tender Trip on Earth

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon - Anime, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Party, Pining, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Setsuna/Minako. She was almost always out of reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Trip on Earth

Her dress was green, the palest shade of emerald. They stood near the doorway, looking toward the masses of like-minded people, smiling and laughing, heads thrown back in larger-than-life merriment, and the photographers' flashes made the dress glow and shimmer. Undulating and endless, likewise the cosmos, Setsuna thought, and it was strangely appropriate because the cosmos, of space, was exactly what Minako reminded her of, sometimes.

She was quick as a fish, swift and smooth like water. Underneath her happy-go-lucky persona, Minako was deep and unfathomable, almost always out of reach. I'm the same as her, Setsuna thought, too many periods of time spent guarding the gates between brief, hurried encounters back on Earth, but it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling.

She was floating, maybe, just a little, and Minako turned, whispering damp into her ear. "I'm glad that you’re here," she spoke, smirking for the fellow partygoers as she skipped lightly away and Setsuna soon felt herself crashing back down to earth.

But it was in the best possible way.

She bit her lip; it was going to be a long night.


End file.
